Constant Peril: The Uprising
by Ivith Black
Summary: New recruits have arrived to Runescape and an unfortunate Captain of the warriors' guild has to train them. Accompany James, Caillous, Rodey, and Specter as they tackle multiple threats and attempt to keep peace in Runescape.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I like fantasy, though RuneScape is not normally many people's first choice in games, it's still a choice. Especially if one is forbidden to download things to their computer. Even though the new owner of the game has changed too much and ruined most of the basis of RuneScape, I still want to produce a fan fiction, possibly based on what the world used to be mixed with the new parts of the world. So, I bring to you a story based on Runescape, and hope that you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Runescape and most it's ideas are not our own, the story plot is in fact ours, and so are some of the characters, the Runescape world, weapons, bows, deities, and well-known characters are all property of Jagex LTD**

**Prologue**

_**Casmer**_

"How long until we are ready?" a young man with an almost bald head asked as he turned to an older man with a hoary grey beard. The old man wore brown clothes and belts all over his body. A rune scimitar hung from his back, his hands folded behind.

"We're recruiting more men as we speak, my lord." The old man said hesitantly as he watched the younger man's face go from a disappointed look to a further disappointed look.

"I asked how long until we were ready, not the actions being performed, Jonas." The young man said as he made his way to a fancy chair made of teak and red velvet. He sat and relaxed, pouring wine for himself and lifting the jeweled golden goblet. "Now, how long?"

"At least two more years, my lord." Jonas said as he bowed his head in shame, the report would have been several months if all had gone as Casmer had planned.

"Two years?" Casmer asked in anger. "Two years! I pay you, I feed you, I house you and when I ask for a simple task to be completed in a certain amount of time, and you give me two years?"

"S-sir, it isn't our fault!" Jonas cowered as Casmer grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"That's what you always say, Jonas! I want results!" Casmer roared as he threw the old man to the wood floor. The thud could be heard from below. Two bandits entered wielding battle axes.

"Is everything all right, my lord?" one asked Casmer respectfully.

"Take this man and see to it that he is tortured until he realizes his failure and accepts responsibility for wasting my time." Casmer said angrily.

"Aye, my lord." The guards replied as they grabbed Jonas by his arms and hauled him up off of the wood flooring.

"Wait!" Jonas cried. "It was the paladins!"

"The paladins?" Casmer asked as he held his arm up, stopping the two large bandits who wore bear skins and rough leather.

"Yes, the paladins! They keep attacking our camps! Whatever we gain, we lose to them!" Jonas pleaded. "Please! It's not my fault!"

"Let him go and bring me Leo." Casmer said to the two bandits.

"Right away, my lord." The other bandit said as he and the other exited.

"So, you incompetent fool, tell me about these attacks and why I haven't been informed on them." Casmer wanted answers, something as big as the paladins needed to be tended to by the higher ranks.

"Well, we thought it could be handled before it got out of hand, but it didn't help." Jonas was crying in shame.

"How were you idiots to handle it?" Casmer screamed as he kicked the old man on his side.

Jonas cowered more and curled up. "Aaron said he would have the problem dealt with! He said that he would go to where the paladins were and slit their throats in their sleep!"

"And you believed the fool?" Casmer said as he knelt before Jonas and grabbed his long grey hair, pulling his face closer.

"Yes…" the old man whispered. Tears streaked his face, leaving it soaked.

"That means he failed, or is a traitor. How long ago was this?" Casmer asked as he let Jonas's hair go and walked towards the window, angrily.

"It was four months ago, my lord." Jonas said as he sat up, clutching his side in pain.

"Four months!" Casmer grabbed up the nearest book and threw it at Jonas. Jonas ducked and avoided the book, it slammed into the wall with a loud thud…the heavy leather and irons were most of its weight. "Why didn't you warn me after the fifth day?"

"Joseph thought that he would come back!" Jonas said as he scooted away from Casmer's wrath.

"You always have someone to blame don't you?" Casmer said as he walked over to Jonas and lifted him off the ground.

"It's true!" Jonas cried, "Kill him! Not me!"

"I think I'll kill both of you." Casmer hissed as he walked with Jonas to the window. "Do you know how high this tower is?"

"N-no…" Jonas whimpered.

"It's twelve stories into the sky, and there's a nice courtyard of stone for you to land on." Casmer said as he slammed Jonas into the window, forcing it open. Wind howled through the window. "This will be the last time you fail me…"


	2. Chapter 1: Curse of the Incompetent

**Chapter One**

_**Curse of the Incompetent**_

"All right, which one of you took it?" Specter asked as he searched his bag for something. He knelt on the cobble stone with his bag in front of him, it was opened. Gold and other junk were falling out of its sides. Specter wore studded leather chaps and a studded leather body. They were poorly made by the Al-Kharid leather worker, Specter got them for a good deal from him. As a law in life it seemed as if Specter was prone to crappy items for good money, he didn't intentionally run into these deals. It was a pet peeve that he would buy a bow and Rodey would end up with a better bow in the same place.

"Come on, Spec." Rodey said. "Nobody took anything of yours you might have left it at the house."

"I know I had it though!" Specter replied as he began yanking books and broken arrows out of his bag.

"Why the hell do you keep broken arrows?" Rodey asked in confusion as he started watching the junk fly from Specter's bag.

"I don't know…" Specter stopped and began thinking. He shrugged and returned to searching. From the bag he pulled a cabbage and tossed it. "Cabbage, Collar?" Specter looked at a black collar in his hand then tossed it. "Oh well."

Rodey was silent, he didn't dare ask what the collar was about.

"Carrots, random leather bag, goblin mail?" Specter finally realized. "Oh crap! I took Joseph's bag!"

"Well, we're gonna be late, so just bring it along, he can do without his crap for an hour or two." Rodey said as he turned to look down the path.

"Are you two done screwing around yet?" Jovis asked as he folded his arms, he had been scouting for goblins but returned, obviously there were none because he looked satisfied… which meant he killed whatever existed or didn't find anything to kill.

"Spec here grabbed your brother's bag like a moron." Rodey said as he slapped the back of Specter's head.

"How the hell did you do that? Your bag is blue and his is red." Jovis said as he scratched his head.

"It was dark when I grabbed it! I couldn't see!" Specter pointed out.

"Yeah…red and blue at night is a pretty noticeable color difference you know." Rodey stated as he pulled Specter up. "Now quit messing around, we gotta greet the new recruits at Port Sarim before they get lost."

"Runescape's pretty easy to navigate, you know." Specter said as he tied the bag shut and slung it over his shoulder.

"Yeah, when you're a native, the new guys might find themselves attacked by highway men if they're on their own." Jovis stated as he began his walk down the path. Rodey and Specter followed him. Jovis was a sergeant of the Paladins and Rodey was a well known captain of the warriors' guild. Specter was a recruit of the archer's guild, being trained by someone who was actually a part of the group at one point…Rodey.

"Say, Rodey?" Specter said as they walked.

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to ask me something stupid?" Rodey asked as he looked to Specter.

"Probably because he is." Jovis said briskly. They were passing Draynor village. The buildings were constructed of stone, vines climbed up the walls and poorly constructed wood fences surrounded what was supposed to be the market place.

"It's not THAT stupid." Specter retorted. "What would happen if the goblins banded together and took over Runescape?"

"Really?" Rodey stopped and faced Specter. "We're facing a bandit uprising and you're concerned about a goblin uprising?"

"You never know!" Specter shrugged.

"The boy never ceases to amaze me." Jovis said as he shook his head.

"Lucky you, you only have to put up with this for today. I have three years!" Rodey sighed and started walking again.

"Hey, wait! You never answered my question!" Specter said as he ran after Rodey.

"…and I'm not going to until a goblin uprising _**does**_ become a threat." Rodey said.

"Aww." Specter sighed dejectedly and stayed quiet for a few minutes. "Hey, Rodey?"

"Oh dear, Saradomin…what now?" asked Rodey, his eye was ready to twitch.

"What would happen if the imps started an uprising?" Specter asked in wonder.

"Did your mother drop you on your head?" Jovis asked in astonishment.

"I…don't think she did." Specter scratched his head in thought.

"Spec, you are forbidden to speak until this trip is done." Rodey scolded.

"But…!"

"Ah!" Rodey pointed a finger at Specter with a twitching eye.

"But!"

"AH!" Rodey poked Specter's chest. "Silence."

"Thank god." Jovis said as he and Rodey began walking again.

"Yes sir!" Specter said in mock salute.

Rodey stopped and then slumped with a sigh.

Port Sarim was like Draynor, it wasn't too far away, but it had a lot of docks. There was a magic shop in the area for reasons they could not fathom.

"Do you think some of the sailors used magic?" Specter asked as he looked at the shop.

"Rodey…it's talking again." Jovis grumbled.

"Just ignore it." Rodey walked.

"If you say so…" Jovis walked onto the dock, a ship was letting down its plank.

"I mean, why add a mage shop in a port town?" Specter continued on.

"He does hold a point." Jovis said.

"You're encouraging it." Rodey grumbled in annoyance.

"Sorry." Jovis said as he stopped. They were waiting for the recruits to disembark.

"Caillous—no, wait! **NO!**" a voice screamed on the ship. Something exploded and a young skinny boy flew off into the water. The boy came up, spitting out the salty water and screamed. "Caillous you idiot!"

"Sorry James," Caillous said as he flexed his fingers, putting on a leather glove. "I didn't realize that was gun powder."

"Oh Saradomin…what have you cursed me with now?" Rodey mumbled followed with a sigh.

"I don't care! You don't throw fire balls at random objects!" James scolded as he pulled himself on deck.

"But it looked so fun!" Caillous exclaimed happily as he started throwing large bags at James. He rolled a specific bag that seemed heavy.

"Uh…Caillous?" James stared at the bag, there were round balls in it…but what?

"Catch!" Caillous said as he pushed the bag down, James heard the bang of iron.

"Shit!" James jumped out of the way as the balls splashed into the water.

"Hey! I was planning to use those!" Caillous yelled in anger.

"You don't roll cannon balls at people! Even worse! You don't roll a bag of them at a person!" James began scolding. The two yelled back and forth angrily.

"…and you said I was bad…" Specter said in a silent triumphant smile.

"Shut up…" Rodey sighed again. His job went from crap to crap pile.

"_**Enough!**_" Jovis yelled loudly.

"Huh?" both Caillous and James looked at Jovis in confusion. Then a look of realization came upon their faces.

"Oh!" Both stood upright and saluted.

"Excuse this incompetent…hey why are you saluting too?" James asked in confusion as he noticed Caillous.

"That's my mentor!" Caillous said proudly.

"Ah…hell…damn you Zamorak!" James roared to the sky.

"Uh…James?" Caillous said raising a brow.

"What!" James yelled.

"You're yelling at Saradomin…" Caillous pointed out.

"Ugh…" James face-palmed, this gave him a headache.

"What…?" Rodey looked closer, there was a bright red spot on James' head. "Well that blows my hope for an intelligent trainee…"

"I'm intelligent aren't I?" Specter said hopefully.

"Shut it!" Rodey yelled as he pulled a piece of bread from his bag and stuffed bread in Specter's mouth. He began chewing noisily. "Oi…does anything shut you up?"

"Uhm-hum!" Specter said while chewing a mouthful of bread.

"I'm surprised." Rodey claimed as he turned around and looked towards his new recruits. "Names?"

"Caillous Birmingham!" Caillous said happily.

"James Sanchez." James dejectedly spoke his name.

"My name's Rodey, and this is my incompetent curse, Specter…I'm positive you three will get along." Rodey turned and walked away. The trip home most likely would be a hell walk.

"So, where are you guys from?" Specter asked in a friendly tone.

"Well, we're from…" Caillous trailed off and all the noise blanked out of Rodey's mind. He closed his eyes and blocked their faces out too. Finally…peace.

"Hey Rodey!" Specter's voice shattered Rodey's mental barrier like a sledge hammer.

"…I knew that was too good for my luck…" Rodey grumbled, regarding his mental barrier. "I don't care where they're from!"

"I wasn't gonna tell you that…" Specter said, "I was gonna ask you about my archery training."

"What about it?" Rodey asked.

"When are you gonna teach me more?" Specter asked.

"Later today after I get Dimwit and Complaint debriefed." Rodey stated.

"Sounds good to me!" Specter took a mental note for the day's later training.

"Wait…I know Caillous is Dimwit…who's complaint?" James asked.

"I'll let you take a wild guess…" said Rodey.

They walked the path, crossed the smaller bridge over River Lum, and headed for Varrok. They passed the cow pen which scarred Caillous. Caillous titled the pen, "The Cow Genocide Area" too many people were slaughtering cows. They passed the "Chicken Genocide Area" and passed the unicorn and bear which nearly mauled Specter. He learned that real life bears weren't like teddy bears…they couldn't be hugged. They passed the outer Varrok quarry where men worked vigorously to haul up ore for later metalworking. They pushed through two guards and moved on along the walls and the forest land the path cut through.

"Are the towers necessary on this side of the city?" asked James as he stared up at two firmly built towers, they stood before the walls. Archers watched them from their posts within the tower.

"Yes, of course, if you headed farther down the road you'd reach a break, one of these paths lead beyond that fence," Rodey pointed towards a wood fence, this one seemed to have been well kept. "Beyond the fence lies the temple that stands between us and Morytania."

"What's that?" Caillous asked as he stared off at the dark clouds in the distance.

"Morytania is a place of horrors. Werewolves, ghouls, vampires, ghosts of all sorts, and the undead exist there." All of this penetrated the barrier of Caillous's mind and sank in.

"So…are we up against the undead nightmare?" he asked.

"No, we're up against the bandits north of our position." Rodey replied as he walked up to a guard and spoke to him. The guard nodded and called to another guard on the wall. The gate creaked open as chains and metal worked together to force the monster open.

"That makes sense." James said as he shrugged.

They walked through the gates. The streets were busy with people who flooded the cobble stone paths, merchants, beggers, and even warriors looking to buy new equipment.

"Welcome to Varrok, my friends." Rodey smiled as he looked over the masses of people. He was used to this and loved the idea of the world drowning out the noise of Specter's random outbursts.

"It's pretty busy." James said as he looked around. He could see the training room, it had dummies lined up and set up in places for training purposes. A few young boys stood around a younger boy, slicing at stabbing the dummy clumsily. They walked into the throng and pushed through the merchants and warriors.

"Selling Adamant Scimitar, one thousand gold pieces!" one merchant called.

"Selling Abyssal whip, one million gold pieces!" another merchant called. Caillous was astonished at the prices and looked over to James.

"How much money do these people have?" Caillous asked.

"Beats me, but they must be filthy rich!" James' eyes fixed on a woman in light blue armor, it glittered in the light. The gold trimming shimmered in the sunlight, complimenting her flawless skin.

"Don't stare too long, she's mean." Specter said as he passed James and walked through the fountain at the center of Varrok. It was a cross-bridge over a small pond, water poured out of statues that decorated the cross-bridge and into this pond. It seemed to cycle and from what James and Caillous saw, people used it to fill their buckets of water.

"This is Varrok Square, one of the main merchant spots, but most people prefer to sell things around the bank, or the grand exchange for those who are lazy." Rodey stated without stopping. His black robes caught the wind, and blew to the side. Rodey was a mysterious one to Caillous and James. Specter had told them on their way to Varrok about how no man knew much of Rodey's history. He didn't like to speak of it. Rodey wore black and white robes; they called them Void Knight robes. The heavy worked steel was covered by the cloth of the robes; he wore a hood that came complete with it. They could hear the faint chime of metals colliding from him. On his hip, the two had just noticed was a scimitar, a red scimitar with etched designs in it that looked like dragon scales.

"The sword is a dragon scimitar," Jovis noted intelligently from his long silence, "it's well-known and respected for its strength and speed."

"What makes it stronger and faster?" James asked in confusion.

"It's made of a stronger metal than other swords and the curve in the blade allows it to slice the very air, thus making it easier to swing." said Jovis as he squeezed past a begger who was asking Caillous for money.

Jovis wore black armor, plain black armor. "I like things plain." Jovis said when Caillous had asked earlier.

"How much do the swords cost?" Caillous asked as he returned to admiring Rodey's scimitar.

"One hundred thousand gold pieces." Jovis stated.

"That's expensive." mumbled Caillous as he looked at the sword admiringly. He wanted one but knew well he couldn't have one anytime soon.


End file.
